


It sounded better in the movies

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, it's using tweezers to get stuff out of cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara has solar flared and had the bright idea to copy something she's seen kids do in movies. It does not end as well as in the movies and Lena needs to fix her up because Alex cannotfind out. At least it's minor and Kara doesn't need any real medical attention.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 246
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	It sounded better in the movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissueeverybodydies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissueeverybodydies/gifts).



“Ow, Lena, that hurts. You’re not being gentle enough!” Kara complains as she shifts a little, pulling on the arm Lena’s working on.

“It would be easier if you actually sat still,” Lena throws back, trying to precisely pry some stubborn shards of glass from Kara’s skin. They are all small pieces, nothing too deep just some shallow cuts. Their size does make them even more difficult to get a hold of, though.

Lena is sure Kara will be fine in about ten minutes, once she’s finished taking out all of the glass. If only Kara could sit still for longer than two seconds so she can actually get the job done. She isn’t a doctor so removing glass from skin is not her expertise. However, she did learn to be precise and work accurately with her hands as she created chips and circuit boards. Working in the lab at R&D before she had to step up and be CEO. Still, technology usually sits perfectly still and Kara does _not_.

As if to prove that point, Kara once again moves and makes Lena’s hand slip.

“But it hurts,” Kara whines. “Alex is way more gentle.” She even has the audacity to put on her puppy dog eyes and tries to use them on Lena. 

Lena huffs out a frustrated breath when Kara moves for the umpteenth time and makes her lose grip of the glass piece she’d been trying to get a hold of the last several minutes. 

“Do you want me to call Alex?” Lena has about had it and raises her voice slightly. If only Kara hadn’t insist on doing any and everything reckless when she doesn’t have her powers. This woman is going to give her a heart attack one day. 

She had already almost lost it when she found Kara lying in the remains of the glass coffee table, shards everywhere and Kara on the floor with a dazed look on her face. Thankfully the only damage is some pieces of glass in her arm, it could have ended way worse. Lena’s worry has died down but now frustration and impatience have taken over.

“Because if you want Alex to do this, that’s fine by me. I will just call your sister right now and tell her you thought it was a good idea to surf down the stairs on a cardboard box. After you solar flared!” Lena raises a pointed eyebrow and looks at Kara, waiting for a reaction. 

Kara lets out a sheepish laugh. It’s awkward and short and her face quickly turns serious again. 

“No, no, it’s fine. Please don’t tell Alex. I promised I wouldn’t do anything stupid this time. You’re doing a great job. Look, I can sit perfectly still.” As if to prove her point, Kara freezes in her seat. She pointedly holds her breath as she waits for Lena to agree to continue the painstaking job of removing all the glass from her arm. 

“What even got into you? Thinking you could surf down the stairs on a cardboard box.” Lena shakes her head and rolls her eyes, a small smile on her lips because only her girlfriend can come up with such a bad idea and execute it. She can’t help let the affection slip, even though she’s still not happy with Kara’s actions or the way she has been behaving while Lena’s trying to help her.

“I just thought it was cool. I always see it in the movies and those kids say part of the fun is the possibility of getting hurt.” Kara’s eyes drift to Lena’s tweezers finally pulling free the stubborn piece of glass she’s been trying to get ahold of. “I disagree.”

“I’m glad you learned your lesson.” Lena triumphantly pulls out another piece of glass that was hard to grasp. Only a few more to go. “You could have gotten really hurt. You’re lucky you didn’t break anything.”

Kara winces, remembering the first time she solar flared and broke her arm. “That would not have been good.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Lena agrees, pulling free another piece. 

Kara keeps her word and sits perfectly still for the remaining few minutes it takes Lena to pull all pieces free and disinfect Kara’s arm. The last of which is not appreciated much by Kara and earns Lena an angered pained yelp and a dirty look. 

“I’m sorry but your immune system when solar flared is crap and I don’t want the cuts to get infected and for you to consequently lose your arm. Or your life,” Lena says apologetically as she starts cleaning up everything. 

“You could’ve warned me.” Kara looks sad and betrayed but Lena knows she will get over it. Lena already knows exactly how to make that happen faster.

“If I would, you would’ve tried to talk me out of it. Or bribe me. Or use those pretty blue eyes. No, no.” Lena shakes her head and throws the used tissues and gauze in the bin and the tweezers in the sink for later rinsing. “I know how to make it up to you.”

Kara expectantly looks at Lena, the look of betrayal still in her eyes but no longer as prominent. 

“I’ll make us hot cocoa and whip up some brownies and you put on a nice movie. Your pick.”

“Really?!” Kara has already completely forgotten Lena’s deception and excitedly bounces up and down on her chair. Lena never lets her have hot cocoa _and_ brownies. On a weeknight, nonetheless. This cannot get better. 

Without needing further prompting, Kara rushes off to the couch to turn on the television and choose a movie. Lena snickers and adoringly shakes her head at Kara. Sometimes it’s so easy to make her happy and forget ever getting hurt. Especially when the hurt doesn’t run deep. (When it does, Kara is a menace. Too much pent up anger to keep inside if she is really angry.)

Two mugs of hot cocoa and a warm batch of brownies later, Kara and Lena find themselves on the couch, curled up together beneath a warm blanket and ready for the movie to start. Neither could have imagined a better way for this day to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
